Sin
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Clare Edwards was tired of being perfect. And Peter Stone was the right kind of sin. Peter/Clare,Plare. OneShot. UC couple


**Sin**

**Summary:Clare Edwards was tired of trying to be perfect and Peter Stone was just the right type of sin.**

Clare Edwards watched Peter Stone as he laughed with his friends. She could see the sadness hidden behind those blue eyes. It wasn't anything that his "friends" noticed,but she certainly did. She was sure that being left behind by first Darcy who had went to Kenya,and then finally,when Mia Jones had chosen to go forward with her modeling career instead of school.

After saying goodbye to his friends,Peter walked over to where she sat. He awarded Clare with a smile that made the girl feel flustered inside.

Since Mia had left,Peter and Clare had become close and she knew that Peter felt that he could talk to her about anything,even how his relationship with Mia had been. Because she was dependable.

"Hey Clare!" Peter exclaimed with a smile upon his lips,wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

She smiled up at him nervously. "Hey!" She replied softly. She leaned her head back to rest in the crook of his neck.

"So how are you? Do you have alot of homework?" He asked.

Clare shook her head. "Not really." She muttered.

"Good!" Peter said happily,grinning down at her. "We can get take out from Sami Cho's and we can rent a movie!"

It had become a ritual of theirs. Every Friday since they'd become friends they would get take out and rent a few movies and go to Peter's place. To some people,it might seem repetitive,even boring but to Clare,it was something that she greatly cherished. She cherished the fact that for a few moments each week she could feel Peter's arms around her or feel his body heat. She could fantasise about being with him. Being his girlfriend.

-------

"I **LOVE **Hong Kong Chicken." Clare said as she and Peter ambled into his apartment an hour later with chinese take out and a few dvds in their arms.

Peter laughed at the pure,child-like glee written all over the young girl's angelic face. It was such a nice thing to see. Usually Clare tried to be so mature and perfect and responsible like she seemed to believe everyone wanted her to be. He knew it came from the pressure her parents had unknowingly set upon her and Darcy. And while Darcy had seemed to have fallen from grace in her parents eyes,Clare had pushed herself all that much harder to be good.

"I know you do." He said,looking at her with adoration in his blue eyes. Watching as she used chop sticks to eat a piece of chicken. He could remember exactly how they'd become friends. A long while back,she'd seen him sitting by himself at a picnic table and had abandoned her friends just to check on him asking in that sweet voice of her's if he was alright. He'd been a bit harsh at first until seeing the hurt in her eyes and realising that she'd been trying to be nice and he'd been a total jackass. He'd ended up telling her everything.

Being this fifteen year old's friend though,was hard considering all the naughty little thoughts that he had about her. Clare was provocative without even knowing it. He supposed it was her personality and her heavenly blue eyes and how good she made him feel,that made him like her so much. And as much as he'd tried to tell himself how wrong it was for him to think this way about his ex's little sister---someone who wasn't legal yet,he'd found that he couldn't. It was indeed a task easier said than done.

"What are you thinking about?" Her voice rang out in curiousity.

Peter turned his attention on her and met her questioning gaze. His eyes fell to look at her lips as he wondered what she would do if he were to kiss her.

Clare's breath caught in her throat as she caught the look in his eyes---something that seemed quite akin to lust. 'Had he been looking at her lips?' She blushed and shook that thought from her head as she ran her fingers in her hair uncomfortable in the silence that had suddenly filled the room. She had no time to notice Peter's head swoop down until his lips had pressed against her eyes. A surprised squeak fell from her mouth as she felt his tongue touch her lips.

He pulled back,sure that she was wanting to stop when she suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and threw herself at him pressing her lips back to his as her hands framed his face.

The kiss presumed as their tongues continued to plunder eachother's mouths and as the got to know one another.

They pulled away moments later,lips swollen and wet. Their eyes glazed over and hair mussed. And found that all they could do---was smile.

**The End**


End file.
